Hetalia Cinderella
by BarCoded
Summary: Once their was a lost girl who, when her brudder found her, wasn't so lost anymore. Then a few years later she finds out that their is a ball and is determined to go, whatever the cost.
1. Prologue

Once, their was a little girl, no older than ten left for dead in the streets. She had lost everything, her family, her home, and almost her will to live. She was starving and weak and about to give up and give in to the cold, when a young man found her and saved her.

He took her in as his sister and took care of her, for years he looked after her and protected her from the outside world, but as she grew up he began to worry that she would get hurt again and became very strict. By the time she was thirteen she was not allowed outside of the house gates without her big brother, and then she skinned her knee and was not even allowed outside of the front door.

She understood that her big brother was only doing this to protect her and keep her safe, but she longed to see the outside world and meet new people. Every night she would gaze out her bedroom window and look at the castle, she would think about what she would do and say if she ever meet the princes, if she ever got to go to one of the many balls that they through.

One night her dreams became reality when Prince Ludwig and Prince Feliciano announced their engagement and were holding a grand party for both of their kingdoms.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry I plan to make the chapters much longer, this is only a set up. And just like "Cinderella" you wont know who her prince charming is till I say you can! (But guesses are welcome) I hope to be able to update ****_at least _****once a month if I'm lucky. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. The Invitation

The morning the announcement arrived her brother, Vash, was at a meeting, so she was home all alone sweeping the foyer. When she heard a knock at the door she nearly screamed, they never had guest except for Vash's Austrian friend who worked at the castle and he only ever came over to have dinner once in awhile and would sometimes stay the night. She looked through the peep hole but couldn't tell who was on the other side of the door because of a smudge. There was another knock at the door and she jumped back.

"H-hello?" she said with a quivering voice

"Ah, ello. I ave a letter here for a Sir Zwingli" said the man on the other side of the door.

"I am afraid that he's not home at the moment, He is currently at a peace meeting. May I ask where this letter is coming from?"

"Why the castle, Mon Cheri!" he said sounding as if the answer should have been obvious, "Madmazel, it is a little award to be talking to a door, may you please open it?"

"I'm sorry I-I'm not allowed to open the door to strangers." She said restraining herself from throwing open the door and taking the letter from the one place she longed to go. "Is it really from the castle?" she asked hopeful.

"Oui, open the door and see for yourself." He said, hoping to cokes the girl out.

With that she took the door knob in her trembling hand and opened it just a crack. The man standing outside was tall, taller than her brother, and fairly handsome, he was dressed in a fancy light blue suit covered with lace and pink roses to match his black hat which was also covered in white lace and pink roses. His blond hair was tied back to show off a stubbed chin and blue eyes.

"Come now Mon Cheri, I won't bite, well unless you ask me too." He said with a wink.

Blush covering her face she stepped out from behind the door. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked as he handed over a letter with the royal seal on it. As soon as she saw the letter she grabbed it for fear that it would fly away. When she finally had it she turned to over in her hands trying to mesmerize the beauty of the seal and the hand weighting the way the Z carved and how utterly perfect it was.

"Danke! Da- Thank you so much Herr!" she said clutching the letter to her chest.

"Oh, you speak German?" he enquired sounding entreated

"Ja" she said with a nod

"I have some friends who are fluent in German."

"Really? I would love to meet them. Oh, and thank you again for the letter mister..."

"Francis. My name is Francis."

"Well it was lovely meeting you Francis." She said extending her hand in a shake goodbye.

"and your name, Mon Cheri?"

"It's L-"

"LILI!" an all too familiar voice shouted followed by the slamming of the front gate.

"Ah, moncer I was merely delivering a lett-" The Frenchman tried to explain as he was shoved out of the way by the angry brother.

"Lili get inside now!" Vash commanded ushering his sister inside.

"Yes bruder," she whispered bowing her head goodbye to the messenger.

"As for you," Vash hissed as he turned to the other man, "get off my property now or I'll release the dogs." He growled then slammed the door in the man's face, who quickly began to run when he heard the neighbors dog bark.

* * *

_**Translations: **_

_**Mon Cheri (French)- Darling**_

_**Madmazel (French)- Madam**_

_**Oui (French)- Yes**_

_**Danke (German)- Thank You**_

_**Herr (German)- Sir.**_

_**Ja (German)- Yes**_

**A/N: I goggled that in Lichtenstein German is the national language. If I got any of the translations wrong please tell me.**


	3. The Filler

"We don't even have dogs!" Lili shouted with a huff," You didn't have to scare him off like that, he was just about to leave."

" I told you never to open the door!" Vash scolded, " What if he had been a pedophile or rapist!"

"Come now bruder I know better than that. I'm sixteen, you can't keep treating me like a child!"

"Well apparently I do, because even a child would know not to open the door to a stranger!"

" He said he had a letter for you from the palace! What was I supposed to do leave it out their?"

"YES!" he exclaimed, " I just don't want to see you get hurt again." he said putting comforting hand on her shoulder. " Now, you said the letter was from the castle?"

"Oh, yes" she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the invitation. it was slightly wrinkled from her clutching to it so hard. Vash took it and opened it in one swift movement, he read over it a couple times before informing Lili of the contact.

"It says that one of the Princes are getting married to the the youngest prince from the neighboring Kingdom, and their is to be a ball tomorrow night to celebrate their engagement." He informed her as he tucked the letter into the pocket of his military jacket.

"Can we go?" She asked with a slight cry in her voice.

"What?" He asked turning to her as if he was not expecting the question.

"Can we go to the ball?"

" I don't know... You're too young I don't think that-"

"please!" She begged clasping her hands together. He could never tell her no when she got like this.

"Fine" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, " but only if nothing work related comes up for me."

"Danke! Danke!" She explained she gave him a kiss on both cheeks then ran upstairs to look for a dress to wear to the ball tomorrow. Just as her bedroom door closed the phone in Vash's office began to ring.

" What is it now," he mumbled as he walked into the his office.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and that it took so long. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter!**


	4. The Magic Begins

The morning of the ball Lili rose with the sun. She put on her favorite dark pink dress and purple hair robin then scurried downstairs. She was so excited that she wanted to get all of her chores done early so she could spend as much time as needed to get ready for the ball, but she had a lot of chores. She ran down the stairs to get breakfast ready for her and her brother and to feed their cat, Iggy.

She checked the fire place in the kitchen and lo and behold there was Iggy who liked to sleep in the warm ashes of a dying fire. The cat roused when he heard the closing of the kitchen door but did not leave the fireplace until his milk and tuna were prepared and placed under the table. His blond coat was so covered in ash and soot that one would think he a black cat. Once Iggy was out of the fireplace Lili began to make eggs and sausages for breakfast.

Lili was beginning to set the table when Vash came down looking like he hadn't slept all night.

"Wow, what happened to you? You usually only look that bad when Roderich spends the night." Lili said giving her brother a smirk. After the blush faded from Vash's face he took his seat at the head of the table and Lili took her seat next to him. Breakfast was a silent event, after Vash was done eating Lili took the dishes and scurried off to clean them and finish the rest of her chores. Vash got up with a grown and slumped back to his office. Once there he signed some important papers but got distracted by his thoughts.

_I have to tell her, _he thought leaning back in his seat and stared out the window,_ it will only hurt her more if I keep this from her._

As he gazed out the window he could see the castle in the distance and that only strengthened his resolve to tell her. He hurried out of his office to tell Lili. Just as he entered the foyer he saw Lili rushing from the kitchen to the stairs probably going to go get ready for the ball. He looked over at the grandfather clock just as it stroke five. The ball would be starting in an hour.

"Lili," she turned to him, she was excited for tonight, which was going to make this all the harder. "I... Berwald called me last night, apparently after I left yesterday Ivan and Feliks got in a fight and Toris had a breakdown. I have to go back in tonight and sort things out, we can't go to the ball, I'm really sorry."

The look of Lili's face falling from excitement to sorrow was almost enough to make him cry as much as she probably did.

"I understand," she choked out looking up at him, eyes glazed over with unshed tears,"Work comes first, and there will be other balls." She smiled gave him a nod then headed up to her room.

Vash went up to his room to put his military suit on, when he came down Lili was their like she always was when he had to go to a meeting, holding his coat. He went over to her, as she helped him get his coat on he said," I really am sorry." he turned around to face her, a tear escaped so he wiped it away then he kissed her forehead. She took in a sharp breath and he pressed his forehead to hers, "well go to the next one."

"okay," she pulled away " now go to your meeting." She shooed him out the door, when she heard the gates outside close is when she started crying.

She sank down to her knees and cried into her hands. She knew it was silly, that it was only a ball, but she really wanted to go to this one. She cried till she felt a dull pain in the back of her head, the headache she was going to get from this was going to suck.

She took her head out of her hands and wiped the tears off on her dress. She looked around and noticed Iggy hanging out at the kitchen door. "Hay," her voice cracked and the cat started to advance toward her. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting down with her backup agent the door. Iggy crawled into her lap trying to comfort her the best way a cat can, by curling up and purring until she felt better, but she didn't. She cried a bit more and vented to the cat, she told him about how grand she thought it was going to be, what the dresses were going to look like, what the princes would be like, how she wanted to meet the "awesome" prince from the other kingdom and his little brother. When the clock struck seven she stood up with Iggy in her arms and started to sway side to side.

"Would you like to dance with me Iggy? My little prince." The cat let out a pained yowl and clawed his way out of her arms. He took a few steps away from her and let out another mow. That's when things started to get strange. Her little strange blonde cat, who had followed her home a week after Vash found her, started to change. He changed from the cat she had known for the past six years to a man. He was a few inches taller than her and was wearing a toga with angel wings and a halo, he even had a wand with a star at the end of it, but the first thing Lili noticed about her not-cat was his eyebrows. That were huge and sat above his eyes like two fat caterpillars.

Lili was pointing at the man her mouth wide open like she was trying to say something but couldn't think of the right words.

"Close your mouth! And stop pointing! Didn't Vash ever teach you it's rude to point!" The cat exclaimed in a thick British accent, "And I'm not little" he muttered as an afterthought. Lili did as the cat instructed. The only thing she could think to say in a situation like this was, "Who?" The cat seemed to understand and started to explain, "I'm your cat, Iggy and I'm also your fairy godfather. My name is Arthur and it is my job to protect you and make your dreams come true. Now come on we haven't got a lot of time." He grabbed her by her wrist and started to lead her up stairs. When they were halfway up the stairs to where the stairs split, one leading to Lili's room and one to Vash's, she yanked her wrist out of his grip and found her voice.

" What a minute!" She explained taking a step back. " what do you mean make my dreams come true? What do you know of my dreams?"

" Lili I'm your cat. You tell me everything. And you want to go to that ball right?" he asked taking a step forward.

"Ye- Yes..." she said taking another step back.

"Then I will make it happen. It is my duty."

"But I don't have a dress, or a way of getting their, and Vash isn't here to take me and I can't go alone and if I do go alone someone might try to take advantage of me andandand" She was excited and scared and her mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. She was starting to have a small panic attack. She started to hyperventilate a little bit, here eyes darting all over all she could see was this not-cat, but a man or fairy in front of her offering to _make her dreams come true_. How did this all happen why? Why now of all times when brudder isn't home? Was she dreaming, imagining? Had she finally gone as crazy as she claimed to be? She had no idea what was happening as her legs refused to work properly. Before she knew it she had fell to her knees with her "_godfather_?" watching her. Was he really even there?

_Maybe I should call Brudder,_ She thought to herself _**NO**__, I don't need to worry him. So what do I do?_ Suddenly the room was spinning. This fairy person just calmly quietly standing there. He was approaching, Lilly could only watch, breathing faster feeling dizzy. So Iggy stepped forward and did what he had seen Vash do when Lili got like this, he put one hand just above her stomach and another on her back in between her shoulder blades and told her in a soothing voice to take deep breaths. He did all he could to be confident although Lilli had never had a panic attack this severe. She began to breath normal and held Iggy's hand that was above her stomach. Once she regained her breath Iggy slightly loosened his grip. She was able to look him in the eyes and ask, "Are you really going to make my dreams come true? Am I really going to get to go to the ball, Iggy?"

" I swear on all my nine lives that you _will go to that ball_, now let's get you ready lady Lili, and_ please_ call me Arthur."

* * *

**A/N: I told you that they would get longer. The next chapter might (read: will) take a ****_bit _****longer to update, magic is a pane to wright. I also NEED a new name for this thing. Hetalia Cinderella gets the point across, but it's a bit boring. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Also Names(encase not everyone knows them, because I didn't and had to look them up):**

**Roderich - Austria**

**Berwald - Sweden**

**Ivan - Russia**

**Feliks - Poland**

**Toris - Lithuania**

**And DISCLAIMER! I don't own!**


End file.
